Biggest Decision
by GateSeeker2
Summary: Jack shouldn't have done it.


**Title:** "Biggest Decision"  
  
**Written:** March 2004  
  
**Copyright:** © 2004  
  
**Author:** "GateSeeker2"  
  
**E-mail:** Click on the Author link above.  
  
**Status:** Complete  
  
**Sequel/Series:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** Jack should never have done it.  
  
**Season:** Seven or anytime really   
  
**Classification:** Drabble and Fluff  
  
**Spoilers:** None too obvious. This story focuses on something that Jack said to Sam during "2010."   
  
**Category:** General/Angst/Romance  
  
**Characters:** Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Sam Carter.  
  
**Pairing:** Sam and Jack sort of  
  
**Rating:** G/PG  
Warnings: None.  
  
**File Size:** 7KB as a Text Document, 33 KB as a Microsoft Word Document  
  
**Archive:** Reproducing or posting on other sites is not permitted.   
  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
**Authors Notes:** This is just a little something that came to me. I hope you enjoy it. My other fanfics to date are "Worth It," "I Love My Life," and "Waiting for the Dawn." They can be found at this same web site.   
  
**"Biggest Decision"**  
  
It was early in the morning, and Jack awoke to feel a warm body snuggled close to him. This was definitely an unusual occurrence. Not wanting to stir too quickly and startle whoever it was next to him, he laid still with his eyes closed trying to remember what had happened the night before.   
  
It had been a hard mission the day before. SG1 made it back again by the skin of their teeth. The debriefing was long and boring of course. He couldn't wait to get home, relax, and tend to a few things. However, Jack stopped off at the grocery store on the way home in order to get some things – mainly beer. He got home late, fixed a quick frozen pizza, sat down to watch a hockey game, drank a few beers, and then....   
  
Ding Dong. The doorbell rang. He couldn't possibly imagine who it could have been wanting to see him that late. Opening the door, he found Carter. That's right. Carter had stopped over. But why? She never just stopped by. But, she said that she wanted to talk over the recent mission. It had been especially hard on her. She had seen that mother die in front of her children while trying to protect them from the Jaffa staff blast. Sam had tried hard not to cry, but she could only think of how traumatic it was for the children and how they were now with out their mom. That thought struck such a note of compassion and longing within Carter. He could tell she needed to talk, but he was never really good at talking – not about personal stuff. But he could listen. So he did.   
  
He listened while she talked and opened up to him. In the seven years that he knew her, it was one of the first really open and honest conversations that they had ever experienced. It had actually become quite personal. He was surprised when Carter said that things with Pete were on the down side. It hurt him to watch Sam with Pete, but ultimately he wanted her to be happy. However, now it looks like Pete was simply a momentary diversion in her life. Jack was really glad that Sam had come over.   
  
So, they proceeded to talk and drink, and drink and laugh, and get closer and then.... Oh my gosh! What happened? He didn't do something foolish did he? Did they? Oh no, please tell him no! He knew that they had both been drinking quite heavily last night. Jack tried desperately to think about when Carter left his house, but he couldn't remember her leaving. He thought he had only been dreaming about Carter. What if...?   
  
Jack was still very groggy and hung over from last night's drinking. His brain was pounding and he was hesitant to move. Jack didn't want to move too quickly, but he had to know for sure. Was Carter beside him? Had they...? He slowly opened his eyes to see golden blonde hair an inch from his nose. Oh great! This is so not good. He quickly shut his eyes again. This was so not what he was expecting to find. The truth of the situation was confronting him solidly. It had been one of the biggest decisions in his personal life and it was also now one of his biggest mistakes. This situation was never going to work out. What had he been thinking? How had it all gone so wrong?   
  
"Get out of my bed!" He immediately yelled. Jack was mad. "What do you think you're doing?" His bed partner jumped off the bed and quickly exited the bedroom just stopping at the door. As Jack laid there trying to contemplate how the situation had gotten confused some time during the evening, he heard Carter's voice from his doorway, "I made some coffee earlier. It's ready when you want some."   
  
Yep, she had stayed the night. "Yeah OK," he responded half asleep. Sam was standing at the door to his bedroom grinning at him with this incredibly gorgeous and playful smile. He was quite amazed. Jack sat up in bed. His head was still swimming but he was finally beginning to clearly recall all the events from last night. Just then the trollop tried to jump back into his bed.   
  
"Oh no! Not again," Jack exclaimed as he tried to push the intruder off the bed. Sam giggled, and Jack smiled. Well, at least he got to curl up with a blonde – a blonde Golden Retriever. "I guess I shouldn't have bought a dog after all," he smiled weakly. Great, just great – that's what he gets for finally buying a dog! Jack was finally able to recall the truth of the situation: Carter had stayed the night – on the couch which was where 'man's new best friend' liked to reside. So, naturally the dog had to intrude on Jack. Well, at least Jack had company for breakfast. And, who knows – maybe one day he could curl up with a different blonde.   
  
**The End  
**  
OK – so what did you think? Hope it was a little entertaining. Remember in the episode "2010" as Sam tries to elicit Jack's help to send a message back in time? Jack states to Sam that his biggest decision in life is whether or not to get a dog. So, I thought he might have gotten one – of course, it is a different timeline and all – but nevertheless... 


End file.
